Ain't no Sunshine when she's gone
by KiraKandra
Summary: Recueil de trois OS sur le couple FLight inspirés par le DLC Left Behind. Alors, c'est l'histoire d'une morsure...
1. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Me revoici et je vous accueille chers lecteurs avec le premier OS de Ain't no Sunshine when she's gone. Il y en aura trois au total. **

**J'ai terminé cette semaine le DLC Left Behind de The Last of US et ça m'a donné l'envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose dans ce contexte sur le couple FLight.  
**

**Ce n'est pas une comparaison où on a la même situation avec la morsure qui change de personne, non non. Dans chaque OS, Lightning et Fang n'en sont pas forcément à la même "étape" dans leur relation, le déroulement est différent. L'interprétation est assez libre, aussi il n'y a pas de dénouement à proprement parler, du genre "Elle mourut dans ses bras en lâchant un dernier soupir.". En ce point c'est le même contexte que Left Behind héhé. Allez je ne vous ennuie plus, j'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS: juste pour dire que le titre vient de la chanson Ain't No Sunshine de Bill Withers.**

* * *

**Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?**

Plus que trois kilomètres.

Nous serons bientôt rendues. Bien sûr, c'est trois kilomètres de parcours d'obstacles et de slalom entre les buildings décrépits, pas une autoroute s'étendant à perte de vue. C'est pour le mieux, ils sont toujours plus faciles à semer dans les décombres. Et cela nous rappelle qu'il faut être alerte, en permanence. Plus que trois kilomètres, et nous serons de retour, avec tout le monde.

Cette fois nous nous sommes aventurées loin. Ça ne se passe jamais comme prévu quand on s'aventure loin, ça ne se passe jamais bien, malgré toute la bonne foi que veut y mettre Fang. Certes nous avons de quoi renflouer les stocks alimentaires et matériels, cette excursion aura servi à quelque chose, au moins. C'est déjà ça.

Fang s'arrête. Elle se retourne et me demande si je vais bien, ou plus précisément si j'arrive à tenir son « rythme d'enfer ». J'acquiesce et nous nous remettons en route. Ou plutôt je la suis, je la laisse me guider. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur l'instant présent, il m'a définitivement échappé. Et elle, son allure n'a plus rien de nonchalant.

Une course contre le temps. Une danse avec la mort. Un seul souffle de vie. Chaque jour je me demande quand tout sera fini.

Je ne suis pas la seule, je peux le lire sur le visage des autres qui vagabondent dans le camp sans but réel. Nous pensons avoir la réponse, nous savons que ça peut être le lendemain, voire dans les heures suivantes. En vérité, personne n'est préparé à l'avoir cette réponse. Et nous sommes toujours là, jour après jour. Nous survivons. Mais nous ne vivons pas. Ce ne sera jamais fini.

Alors c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Je sais que Fang n'est pas de mon avis. Son optimisme me réchauffe le cœur, mais je ne sais toujours pas si je l'admire ou le réprouve. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour raviver cette étincelle de vie et c'est très bien ainsi. Je suis contente pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle est une inspiration pour tant de gens. Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'admire. Ça a toujours été le cas, depuis le début. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le comprendre, trop sans doute. On ne se refait pas. Ma méfiance exacerbée m'a sauvé la mise un nombre incalculable de fois. Quant à mon manque d'attachement, et bien… Je ne veux toujours pas connaître cette réponse non plus.

« Alors Light, tu rêvasses ? »

Je cesse de l'observer distraitement et lève mon regard vers son visage poisseux mais toujours aussi radieux. Elle me sourit gentiment. C'est un peu forcé mais, je ne relève pas. Je n'ai pas la force de l'imiter. Elle n'insiste pas. Pas après l'attaque que nous avons subi il y a presque deux heures.

Mon regard dérive sur le paysage un moment puis revient s'échouer sur le sol. Je retiens un soupir. Mes pensées se posent sur l'étui qui enserre le haut de ma cuisse droite et particulièrement le Beretta qui y repose. C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il me met mal à l'aise. Moi qui ne jure que par les armes, c'est plutôt risible.

J'aimerais pouvoir dégainer, affermir ma prise sur la crosse, avoir cette sensation de maîtrise et de puissance. Mais le contrôle n'est qu'une illusion maintenant. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de m'y raccrocher. Chacun la sienne.

Tch.

Le ciel est de plus en plus terne. Le soleil nous a abandonné depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Je pense qu'il va pleuvoir. J'espère que nous arriverons au bout du chemin avant.

.

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à un kilomètre du camp, il doit rester une demi-heure de marche si nous continuons sur cette foulée. Je serais ravie de voir leur visage victorieux devant tout ce qu'on a ramené, peut-être moins que de prendre une douche tout de même.

Serah et Vanille vont être enchantées avec la tonne de trucs inutiles que nous avons pu emporter. Je les vois déjà se chamailler sur le jeu de cartes. Je pense que ce sera amusant.

Nous avons aussi récupéré une nouvelle clé plate, j'espère que c'est la bonne taille pour que Snow puisse réparer sa stupide moto avec, comme ça il arrêtera de tirer la gueule à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux dessus. Ça fera plus d'un heureux de voir disparaître son air de chien battu. Quelle victime celui-là.

« Light ? »

Je relève la tête. Fang me fait face et m'observe, un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Dois-je vraiment répondre ? C'est ridicule. Les mots se heurtent sur ma langue et retombent douloureusement le long de ma gorge.

« J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. Continuons. »

Elle me suit du regard alors que je la dépasse. Je stoppe mon avancée et lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Un problème ? »

« Nope. »

Elle soupire et escalade le bloc de béton suivant.

.

Fang presse l'allure malgré les maigres forces qu'il nous reste. Son pas s'allège. Nous y sommes.

« Allez, dernière ligne droite ! »

Métaphore peu appropriée, comme toujours. Je m'arrête, les yeux rivés au sol, et souris sincèrement à cette pensée. Fang s'immobilise également.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vois bien que ça te tracasse depuis un moment. »

Je ne lui réponds pas mais lui offre un regard lourd. Elle se redresse, sa voix se fait plus pesante, plus douloureuse.

« Ecoute… Je sais que c'est vraiment pas passé loin cette fois. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on en parle mais… est-ce qu'on peut rentrer d'abord ? S'il te plaît. »

Je lève le menton, lentement. Je laisse un long souffle pénible s'évader de sa prison de chair. Ses lèvres s'étirent sensiblement mais ce n'est pas un sourire. Devant mon silence, elle se remet en marche.

Pas moi.

« Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. »

Elle se fige.

« Pourquoi ? »

Parce que nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques minutes du camp.

Parce que j'ai besoin de m'arrêter.

Parce que je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Elle fait délicatement glisser son sac à dos le long de son bras et laisse la bretelle pendre au creux de sa main. L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage. D'ordinaire ce serait masqué par l'amusement, mais elle est encore en alerte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux faire une pause ? »

Oui. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'en peux plus. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer.

« Allez, on est bientôt rendu, tu es sûre que… »

« Fang. »

Je tranche. C'est sans appel. Elle s'interrompt et me fixe, les lèvres entrouvertes, signe de son incompréhension.

Je pose mon propre sac par terre. Je m'autorise un soupir cette fois. Je prends mon temps. C'est difficile. Mon visage est toujours crispé par l'impassibilité et le désir de ne rien laisser filtrer, je sais que ça l'énerve, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Enfin je la contemple, immobile. Seule ma poitrine se soulève péniblement face au poids qui écrase mon être. Il faut que ça sorte, il faut que ce soit dit. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

« Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. »

Silence.

Elle comprend. Je sais qu'au fond, elle comprend. Je le vois dans ses orbes de jade qui me percent et se brisent l'espace d'une seconde. Elle sait où je veux en venir. Elle déglutit, presque imperceptiblement. Puis, elle fronce les sourcils. Je soutiens son regard. J'y lis de la panique. Je sais très bien ce qui va suivre.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle se voile la face, elle repousse l'idée dans un coin de son esprit, l'efface de son champ de vision et d'action. Elle bloque sur l'incompréhension. Je ne lui en veux pas. Ça fait deux stupides heures que j'essaie de me faire à cette réponse, comment pourrait-elle seulement la considérer en quelques minutes ?

Elle lâche brutalement son sac.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle se rapproche de cette démarche féline, dangereuse, caractéristique. Ça l'agace de ne pas comprendre. Je vois les muscles de sa mâchoire et de ses bras se tendre. Elle se poste à une vingtaine de centimètres et son souffle saccadé m'atteint avec une force me faisant reculer derrière mes barrières. Je baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps sa rage que je sens naître, tout au fond.

« Hé ! Regarde-moi. Light, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? »

« Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai demandé de me faire ? »

Il n'y en a qu'une, elle ne peut plus fuir. Elle s'en souvient, évidemment. Elle doit protéger Serah. Elle me l'a promis.

« Quoi…? »

Au prix d'un immense effort je parviens à planter mon regard dans le sien. Lentement, j'ouvre la fermeture de mon pull jusqu'à découvrir la naissance de ma poitrine. Je me focalise sur un point au delà de son épaule, pas par pudeur. Je retire le pansement. Elle suit le mouvement et inévitablement, elle découvre les marques de dents au dessus de mon sein gauche.

Ses orbes de jade cherchent mes perles céruléennes et reviennent sans arrêt sur la morsure qui suinte encore légèrement. Elle recule et secoue la tête.

« Non… »

Je sais. C'est difficile à croire. Moi-même je n'y arrive pas.

Je veux relever la fermeture mais elle m'en empêche d'une main fébrile, puis, elle effleure du bout des doigts chaque petit trou qui creuse ma peau de lune. Un frisson me glace l'échine et m'enserre le cœur. J'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas toucher mais je n'y arrive pas, tout comme elle n'arrive pas à se détourner de cette vision funeste.

« C'est pas possible. »

Si Fang. Tu en as la preuve sous les yeux. Que te faut-il de plus ? Que puis-je t'offrir de plus que ça et mon mutisme révélateur ?

Elle vacille, ses lèvres s'animent sensiblement, mais rien n'est audible si ce n'est son affliction qui transparaît avec une clarté insoutenable.

« Fang… »

Je veux dire quelque chose. Je veux lui annoncer que tout ira bien, mais ce serait pire que mentir. Ça fait deux heures que je cherche quoi lui dire. J'ai vite compris que c'était peine perdue.

Mais elle attend. Quand mes lèvres se referment, laissant mourir ce suspens, un rictus crispe ses traits sensuels. Elle grogne et s'éloigne brusquement, refoulant probablement une violente pulsion. Il n'y a rien aux alentours qu'elle puisse casser. Si les rôles avaient été inversés je crois que je l'aurais frappée.

Il n'y a rien à dire et il n'y a rien à faire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi impuissante.

Elle s'agite sans parvenir à articuler un mot et enfin s'accroupit, les poings serrés contre son front. Elle me tourne le dos. Son corps relâche et accroit la tension alternativement. Elle se relève, fait quelque pas et se remet dans la même position. Je l'ai rarement vue ainsi, ça ne me laisse pas indifférente, évidemment, mais…

Au bout de longues minutes, toujours sans me regarder, elle demande :

« Tout à l'heure, là-bas ? »

Je remarque que ses indomptables mèches d'ébène sont toutes emmêlées.

« Oui. »

Elle ravale son souffle.

« Bordel… »

C'était évident. Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Elle se redresse. J'ai envie qu'elle se retourne, je veux voir son visage. Je veux savoir.

« Fang… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix déborde de tant d'émotions que j'en perds la mienne. Haine, tristesse, détresse, je n'arrive pas à l'encaisser.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ? »

Elle est sèche, rauque, je la prends comme une gifle, en pire. Ça me blesse toujours plus quand ça vient d'elle et pourtant je me laisse avoir à chaque fois.

Bien sûr qu'elle m'en veut. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit ? Pour qu'elle ait le temps de se faire à l'idée ? Non. Pour qu'elle puisse passer ce temps avec moi en toute connaissance de cause ? Pas question.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt Light ? »

Elle se tourne de profil et je baisse encore le regard. Parce que je ne suis qu'une lâche, finalement ? Parce que je ne peux pas supporter ta réaction ? Que c'est trop dur à avaler, parce qu'elle embrasse la réalité ?

« Ça fait deux putains d'heures, qu'est-ce que tu attendais !? »

« Parce que c'est plus facile maintenant. »

Elle reporte toute son attention sur mon visage. Ma gorge se serre. Elle veut me tenir responsable. En fin de compte elle me l'accorde, mais difficilement.

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote. »

Je lutte contre cette vague d'indignation qu'elle déverse sur moi.

« Et maintenant hein ? »

Et bien… je ne sais pas.

« C'est tout ? »

Je la fixe, les sourcils qui se froncent peu à peu tandis qu'elle se rapproche lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de plus ?

« Pas de réaction ? Tu vas juste rester plantée là, à attendre que ça se passe ? Tu te résignes si facilement ? »

Je croise les bras et lui réponds :

« Il n'y a rien à faire. »

Elle me pousse brutalement. Je manque de m'entraver dans mon sac. Je reste silencieuse et docile si ce n'est le hoquet de surprise qui m'échappe. Fang me toise.

« Très bien. »

Elle fait demi-tour, ramasse son sac qu'elle replace sur ses épaules et se remet en route. Elle va… ? Elle va s'en aller. Si je ne dis rien, elle va m'aband…

« Allez ! Le camp n'est plus très loin. »

Quoi ?

« Bouge-toi, j'ai la dalle. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle ?

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça et ramasse tes affaires, on rentre. »

Elle est débile ou quoi ?

« Je me suis fait mordre ! »

Elle se fige. J'ai l'impression qu'une étrangère a dit ça. Lentement, son visage pivote vers moi et me porte un coup fatal.

« On dirait pas. »

Elle reprend la marche. Je sens mon corps chauffer.

« Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je ne peux pas ! »

Elle lâche un long râle.

« Alors fais quelque chose ! »

Mais bordel…

« Il n'y a rien à faire ! »

Elle se jette sur moi et empoigne le col de ma veste.

« Bats-toi merde ! »

Me battre ? Je la repousse.

« Pour quoi ? »

Elle secoue la tête, comme devant un enfant qui ne parvient pas à saisir ce qu'on essaie de lui faire comprendre. Ça me met hors de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai envie de passer mes dernières heures à les regarder se morfondre sur mon cas ? Tu crois que je veux imposer _ça_ à ma sœur ? »

« Alors quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je t'achève ici et maintenant ? Tu as jugé que c'était le bon moment et c'est pour ça que tu me l'as dit ? Tu veux que je te laisse tomber c'est ça ? »

Je ne peux pas. C'est trop. Sa douleur me frappe avec plus de force que la mienne. Je sens ma vision se brouiller. Je continue à la pousser mais elle résiste et poursuit son assaut.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi !? »

Je ne sais pas !

« Dis-moi bon sang ! Dis quelque chose ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Mais je ne peux rien faire…

« Ne me fais pas ça Light ! »

Je…

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Je ne veux pas être seule… »

Mes mots et mon souffle s'épuisent en tremblant. Quand elle m'attire dans ses bras, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

Et soudain je réalise.

« Je vais mourir Fang… »

Elle resserre son étreinte. Sa main droite vient couvrir ma nuque et elle dépose un baiser sur ma tempe. Les bras repliés contre sa poitrine, l'espace d'un instant je me sens désespérément à l'abri.


	2. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir

**Celui-ci est légèrement plus long et explique clairement pourquoi le recueil est en catégorie M... Et j'en ai déjà trop dit !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Je ne te laisserai pas mourir**

« Trouve quelque chose ! »

« Je cherche ! »

« Là ! »

Elle repère la barre de fer, l'attrape et se jette sur la porte tandis que j'essaie de la maintenir fermée. Ces enfoirés sont agglutinés derrière et poussent comme des bœufs. Elle arrive à coincer le bout de métal entre les poignées puis se recule, redoublant de crainte. Je recule aussi. Ça fonctionne. La porte tient bon.

J'expire le peu d'air qu'il me reste d'un coup. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. J'entends sa respiration saccadée à ma gauche. Contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à lutter pour la reconquête d'un souffle de vie ! Je fixe toujours la porte, par prudence ou méfiance, bonne question. On ne sait jamais.

Et bien… C'était vraiment chaud.

J'en avais deux sur moi.

« Fang… »

Quoi ? Un pic de douleur me transperce. Sa voix est faible. Je lui offre toute mon attention. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-elle blessée ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est fait… Ses lèvres osent à peine s'ouvrir davantage, son regard se brise, il glisse sur mon épaule droite. Oh.

Merde.

« Merde. »

Je m'en détache aussitôt, ses yeux m'attirent comme un refuge. Elle essaie de calmer sa respiration, la mienne raisonne avec gravité. Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'adrénaline me quitte. Elle plante son regard dans le mien. Je lis son inquiétude et sa peur. Elle attend que j'efface ses craintes.

Du bout des doigts, qui tremblent sans mon accord, je disperse le sang qui afflue de mon épaule meurtrie. Tout ça pour découvrir des petits trous à intervalle régulier sous la forme d'un rond.

Merde.

Je me suis fait mordre.

Je déglutis. Elle a toujours le même regard.

La porte encaisse un coup plus puissant.

« Viens. »

« Mais… »

« Faut qu'on se casse. On s'occupera de ça après. »

Ses traits se durcissent, elle hoche la tête.

.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

Ma tête rebondit contre le mur.

Merde.

Je me suis fait mordre.

Jambes écartées, genoux pliés, avant-bras dessus et quelques doigts entremêlés, je suis là, assise. Lightning est à côté. Un genou à terre, elle s'affaire à nettoyer la plaie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me vider de mon sang. J'ai plus de bandages, ils sont restés dans mon sac, mais elle si, elle en sort de sa poche. Ses doigts ne tremblent pas mais je perçois la tension qui saisit son corps. Elle fait un immense effort pour garder le contrôle, consciemment. Ça ne ment pas, pas à moi.

Je me suis fait mordre. Quelle andouille.

C'est un cauchemar.

Raté. Ça sonne encore plus faux. Et en plus ça pique, donc je ne rêve pas. Mais évidemment, je le sais déjà.

Ma gorge s'est complètement asséchée, mon cerveau aussi. Ça y est elle a fini de jouer à l'infirmière. Elle reste figée une seconde, je ne l'entends même pas respirer, puis elle s'assoit en face de moi. Nos pieds se touchent presque.

Je m'accroche à son regard, je n'ai pas cessé depuis qu'on s'est posé ici. Sa poitrine se soulève avec difficulté. Sa terreur est habilement tapie derrière ses iris. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je ferme les yeux un instant et laisse ma tête retomber en arrière contre le mur.

Putain je me suis fait mordre.

Je l'entends se lever, j'ouvre les yeux. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre dont la vitre est brisée et se tourne vers l'horizon sans même le regarder.

C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu.

Non pas que ça ruine mes plans de mariage, mais finir mes jours tranquillement avec elle était déjà un bel objectif.

Je suppose que c'est trop tard. J'ai pas d'assurance vie. Bordel.

Pas possible. Pourquoi ? Merde. C'est pas vrai. C'est débile.

Elle se retourne brusquement, arrachant mon regard du sol.

« Si je te coupe le bras, ça contiendra le virus n'est-ce pas ? »

Je mets une seconde avant de réagir. Je ris.

« Ne rigole pas. »

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ce sont les nerfs. Lightning baisse les yeux. Honnêtement j'en sais rien. Elle non plus.

Et silence te revoilà.

Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir encore comment utiliser des mots. Je suis toujours à l'étape de prise de conscience. Je vais essayer la suivante. Je n'aime pas suivre un ordre imposé, alors je commence par où je veux. C'est ma morsure, j'en fais ce que j'en veux.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir Fang. »

Je sais.

Mon cœur s'emballe rien qu'au son de sa voix, si déterminée, comme d'habitude. Ça m'a toujours plu. Je la contemple, elle est si droite, les poings serrés, le regard fixé sur le sol. Drôle d'instant pour ressentir de la fierté mais c'est le cas. Parce que je suis la seule qui puisse casser cette rigidité avec des mots, la seule qui puisse cambrer ce dos avec le bout de mes doigts, la seule.

Et ces mots, cette détermination, ils sont pour moi seulement. J'ai envie de sourire. Mes lèvres tremblent un peu. Ça me perce le cœur. Elle relève son visage d'ange. Ma gorge se serre. Elle me les offre maintenant, elle brise son effigie de glace. Est-ce qu'elle réalise davantage ? Moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'atténuer l'effet.

« Ça ne dépend pas de toi chérie. De toute façon je suis trop géniale pour mourir. »

Je souris. Le tumulte qui s'agite au creux de ses pupilles se déverse de nouveau sur le sol en béton. J'ai retrouvé ma respiration normale, je ne manque plus d'air, enfin. Elle lutte encore.

La surprise me cloue sur place, je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle a quitté la pièce. Les yeux écarquillés, je perds conscience de mon corps et de la scène pendant une seconde. Puis je me lève et reste immobile quelques minutes.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas partie. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et me penche, en évitant soigneusement les morceaux de verre brisé toujours en place. Elle est en contrebas, assise, les jambes repliées et entourées de ses bras.

C'est douloureux.

Reviens. S'il te plaît. Je te veux à mes côtés. Tu le sais. Lightning… reviens.

.

Elle y arrive, une heure plus tard. Elle escalade les gravats et réapparaît à quelques mètres. Il doit faire vingt six degrés, mais j'ai froid. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis que je me suis laissée glisser sous la fenêtre. Elle me fixe un certain temps.

Une vague de chaleur m'enveloppe brusquement. Elle se presse contre moi.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle passe une jambe entre les miennes et glisse sa main droite au creux de mon dos, l'autre repose sur ma poitrine. Elle laisse aller sa tête contre ma mâchoire. Ma main gauche se faufile sous son haut. Son souffle glisse sur ma peau avec douceur. C'est apaisant. Son visage vient finalement se réfugier dans mon cou. Elle est gelée, mais nos deux corps se réchauffent rapidement. Ils n'ont jamais tardé, ceci dit…

Nous restons ainsi un long moment. Je savoure chaque seconde. Je m'imprègne de son odeur en mesurant chaque inspiration. Je me délecte de sa peau de lune avec chaque caresse. Je m'enivre d'elle le plus possible.

Je n'en aurais jamais assez. Mais ça je le savais depuis le début.

Elle se redresse légèrement puis demande dans un murmure un peu rauque.

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

Elle connaît la réponse mais elle se sent obligée de demander. C'est mignon.

« Non. »

Mais j'aimerais voir Vanille.

Elle acquiesce, puis elle s'installe à califourchon et pose son front contre le mien. Nos souffles se mêlent et nos mains se rejoignent.

Elle se recule légèrement, de façon à distinguer pleinement mon visage. Et nous nous observons, avec cet air faussement neutre, pendant je ne sais combien de temps.

Elle veut me le dire mais elle ne le fait pas. Ses yeux parlent pour elle. Comme toujours. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je t'interdis.

Je suis tellement désolée. Mais je ne formule aucune excuse.

Alors c'est comme ça ? C'est comme ça que ça va se finir ? C'est ça ouais.

Je m'empare de sa bouche. Elle me revient de droit, et pas qu'un peu après cette foutue journée. Ça manque de conviction. Elle est si affligée que son cœur ne suit pas. Pas immédiatement.

Elle me répond, d'abord faiblement. J'embrasse ses lèvres fines, je les chéris, je les mordille. Puis désespérément. Elle se presse de nouveau contre moi en réclamant sa part de possession, ce qui me rappelle la présence du mur un peu brutalement. Ça m'excite. Je lâche mon souffle qui s'évanouit sur sa langue. Elle vient chercher la mienne. Comme si j'allais refuser.

Nos mains se délient. Elle glisse ses doigts sur mes hanches. J'en profite pour saisir son visage et le maintenir contre le mien. J'adore faire ça. Je sais qu'elle n'a aucune intention de s'éloigner, mais quand elle ne veut pas l'avouer, et c'est délicieusement fréquent, elle est bien obligée de voir qu'elle n'a pas le choix, et donc pas le contrôle. Le contrôle. Haha. L'histoire de sa vie ! Après moi.

Le baiser est fiévreux, il y a quelque chose de désespéré qui attise une ardeur nouvelle en moi, proche de la rage. J'en perds la notion qui se noie dans la chaleur envahissant mon corps. La douceur de ses lèvres et la caresse de sa langue m'absorbent, mais ses doigts joueurs qui déboutonnent et abaissent avec malice mon jean m'arrachent un peu de concentration et un sourire. Elle va galérer, j'ai mis un slim. Je lâche un gémissement quand elle me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je crois que c'était un reproche. Comme si je savais qu'aujourd'hui j'allais me faire mor…

Elle me fait soudainement basculer sur sa droite et mon dos heurte le sol un peu violemment. Ok. J'agrippe son short et la plaque contre moi. Ça nous coupe le souffle. Sa tête reposant à côté de la mienne, j'en profite pour pincer la peau de son cou entre mes dents. Mes mains se faufilent sous son haut et je défais son soutien gorge juste avant qu'elle se redresse et qu'elle les écarte. Mon sourire carnassier s'élargit. Elle évite mon regard et renoue le contact de nos lèvres.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin, mais je m'en fous. C'est trop bon.

Je la libère de sa chemise sans m'attarder sur tous les boutons. Son soutien-gorge part avec sans argumenter. Rien ne me résiste, c'est évident.

Elle frémit et se colle davantage à moi, expirant son plaisir sur les traits avides de mon visage avant de replonger dans cette danse langoureuse. Elle interrompt notre petit jeu de jambes et se fait plus insistante en pressant sa cuisse contre mon intimité. Je suis sûre qu'elle déplore la présence du jean à cet instant, mais sans doute pas autant que moi ! Je loge mes mains au creux de son dos, sa peau est si chaude, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent encore. Je descends légèrement, tâtant avec impatience la rondeur naissante de ses fesses fermes.

Elle s'assoit subitement et me fixe, haletante, les lèvres gonflées de désir. J'essaie de capter la lueur pétillante animant ce torrent d'excitation qui tourbillonne habituellement au sein de ses iris, mais je n'aperçois qu'un voile fébrile, et je ne sais pas si la distance que j'y lis en est la source ou mon reflet.

Elle empoigne mon débardeur et m'attire à elle. Nos nez se frôlent, nos lèvres se cherchent, nos paupières se ferment et nos langues se retrouvent pour sceller le destin de cette journée. On se détache, lentement. Elle expire à même ma bouche, chacun de ses souffles est une pointe de chaleur qui assaille mon être et exacerbe mes sens. Le rythme ralentit sans cesser l'envoûtement. C'est horrible tellement c'est grisant.

Puis elle fait passer le haut par-dessus ma tête et l'envoie balader. J'enserre ses côtes et couvre sa poitrine de baisers. Je brûle tellement d'envie que je ne peux plus la contenir. Elle se cambre sous les caresses de ma langue qui épouse la forme de ses seins avec art et gourmandise. Elle tente de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration alors que je déguste la moindre parcelle de cette chair savoureuse. Ses doigts viennent s'accrocher à mes cheveux avec un soupçon de douleur rapidement mêlé au plaisir croissant.

Je sens le changement venir à plein nez, ce qui me tire un éternel sourire. Lightning puise dans la force de ses jambes et appuie sur mes épaules pour me faire retomber sur le dos. Elle s'attaque à mon jean. Avec expertise elle outrepasse la raideur du vêtement, et embarque le dessous dans le mouvement. Je me mords les lèvres. Elle est si belle. Le crépuscule qui s'étend au dehors la pare de ses meilleurs attraits.

Je suis mise à nue en l'espace de quelques secondes, et c'est toujours moi qu'on traite d'impatiente. Mon souci pour l'égalité entre tous sort d'outre-tombe et invite son short à découvrir les recoins de la pièce. Il ne trouve aucun intérêt à refuser. Petit malin.

La rudesse et la froideur du sol m'indiffèrent complètement, je suis trop subjuguée par les flammes qui dévorent mon corps et qui sont guidées par ses doigts de fée. Un râle me dépasse lorsque son entrejambe entre en contact avec la mienne et qu'elle ondule avec une agilité que je ne cesserais jamais de bénir.

Cette femme me rendra dingue jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Elle se redresse à nouveau. Du bout des doigts, elle trace un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres, force l'entrée et saisit ma mâchoire inférieure en ignorant mon grognement. Puis elle descend en suivant un axe vertical. Mes muscles se tendent sous l'anticipation. La destination est plus qu'évidente.

Elle ne sourit pas. Mais elle a envie de ça au moins autant que moi. Je peux le dire, ses yeux brillent pour moi.

Je repousse sa main dès qu'elle atteint mon bas ventre. Elle fronce les sourcils, confuse. A mon tour je me redresse et l'embrasse avec fougue.

Je la veux.

Et on va faire ça à ma façon.

Parce que c'est ma putain de morsure. Et c'est à moi d'offrir ce qui reste.

Je renverse la tendance et prends le dessus. Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes avec force, puis je m'attaque au lobe de son oreille que je ne lâche pas avant d'avoir laissé une marque profonde, pareil pour son cou. Elle se mord les lèvres et gémit, étouffant les piques de douleur dans sa gorge ou en s'agrippant à mon dos. Ça ne fait que m'exciter davantage.

Elle me laisse faire presque docilement, elle me laisse imprimer les traces de mon passage sur sa douce peau de lune. Ça n'arrange pas ce que je ressens. Ça n'atténue pas ce feu qui me dévore. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Mais je sais qu'elle est brûlante de désir et moi donc.

Et c'est un désir que je peux assouvir alors… je glisse ma main droite jusqu'à son intimité déjà bien humide. Sa main gauche s'empare de ma nuque, l'autre enserre mon avant bras libre, celui qui me sert d'appui. Je libère son téton des délicates tortures de ma langue et de mes dents pour pouvoir contempler son expression de plaisir lorsque je la pénètre.

Elle affirme sa prise en lâchant un cri. J'accélère le mouvement. La tension s'accroît progressivement et se concentre où mes doigts s'activent avec adresse. Elle se cambre et incite nos hanches à fusionner pour une jouissance cumulée. Sa respiration s'intensifie jusqu'à lui manquer. Je profite de la moindre nuance que forment ses traits sous l'émotion, j'avale chaque inspiration avec une faim monstrueuse.

Elle se crispe entièrement, submergée par l'orgasme, puis relâche son étreinte. Son souffle s'évanouit et son corps nu retombe sagement sur le sol. Elle revient, petit à petit, et je ne cesse de l'observer. Je mets plus de temps à calmer les pulsions de mon cœur.

Nous pourrions prolonger le plaisir mais… je ne sais pas si elle voudrait. Je suis épuisée, et… c'est déjà trop à encaisser.

Je m'allonge contre elle et enlace sa taille. Ma tête repose sur sa le haut de sa poitrine, sa main droite se perd dans mes cheveux et sa conjointe vient caresser ma joue. Sa poitrine se soulève de plus en plus lentement. C'est relaxant, les battements de son cœur me bercent en une mélodie réconfortante et protectrice.

Lightning veut toujours protéger. Mais elle ne peut pas me protéger de ma mort.

Non. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux juste…

.

Première conséquence d'une nuit de sexe dans un environnement démuni : le froid.

J'ai le regret d'annoncer que mon amour pour cette femme n'est pas suffisant pour nous réchauffer toutes deux en cette fraîche matinée. Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de la déranger, elle dort encore. En même temps, c'est elle qui est dessous et moi qui hérite du rôle de la couverture. Facile.

Ce n'est cependant pas le plus désagréable dans mon réveil.

Je récupère mes affaires et me rhabille. Je regrette pleinement la perte de nos sacs et du plaid qui s'y trouvait. Foutus infectés. Il y avait aussi un paquet de gâteaux mais mon ventre ne s'étant pas encore manifesté, je chasse l'image de mon esprit. Pas besoin de se faire du mal pour rien. Par contre les deux bouteilles d'eau m'arrachent un rictus peiné.

Je suis toujours épuisée, vidée plus exactement. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai bien dormi, qui dormirait mal avec Lightning ? Je me pose à côté d'elle.

J'ai cette étrange sensation qui étrangle mon être. J'ai un goût d'amertume sur la langue. Je ne comprends pas. Rien à voir avec le parfum de ma belle.

La nuit dernière était… Je crois que je ne préfère pas y penser.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi !? Pourquoi c'est douloureux ?

Bordel j'ai presque envie de pleurer.

Je sens Lightning frissonner. Je n'ose pas la réveiller pour qu'elle se rhabille. La température devrait rapidement monter, c'est le début de l'été.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Les battements de mon cœur sont anormalement élevés.

Ça fait un mal de chien. Ce stupide sentiment est juste insoutenable.

Je me relève et descends d'un étage. Je sors et me tient exactement où Lightning était assise hier.

J'ai chaud. De plus en plus. Est-ce la fièvre ? Non, pas déjà. Pas déjà hein ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai chaud. J'ai envie de frapper quelque chose. Il n'y a rien. Je ne peux rien saisir et briser d'une poigne ferme. Ça m'énerve encore plus.

Le mur fera très bien l'affaire.

La rencontre avec mon poing se passe affreusement mal et je grogne de douleur. Je suis un peu impulsive parfois. Au moins la douleur est tangible. J'observe mes phalanges rougies, je me concentre dessus. Ma respiration est lourde mais s'accélère.

J'essaie mais la rage ne veut pas s'en aller !

Mon regard se plante sur le bandage qui couvre mon épaule droite. Je l'arrache d'un geste furieux et le déchire. Je lâche un nouveau râle à la vue de la maudite morsure.

J'envisage une deuxième entrevue avec le mur mais l'idée m'échappe à temps et en guise de substitution je plaque mes paumes contre le béton, pousse et souffle comme un buffle.

Je remonte à l'étage. J'accorde un coup d'œil à Lightning qui est en train de s'habiller puis focalise mon attention sur la fenêtre. J'empoigne à pleines mains un morceau de verre et tire de toutes mes forces. J'ignore le liquide chaud qui coule le long de mon avant-bras, surtout quand le morceau rend les armes. Je m'attaque aussitôt au suivant en grognant sous l'effort.

« Fang ! »

Elle se rue vers moi et agrippe mon bras avec autorité. Elle a également vêtu ses traits d'une dureté soi-disant à toute épreuve. Je m'en fous. Si j'ai envie d'arracher ce putain de bout de verre c'est pas elle qui va m'en empêcher !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête. »

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et je me fige à ce contact. Elle pourrait être blessée avec le recul si je gagne le prochain morceau. Mais de quel droit est-ce qu'elle me dit ce que je dois faire ou non ?

« Arrête ça. »

Elle a l'air si calme et si impérieuse. Ça ravive mon irritation et je la repousse.

« Casse-toi ! »

Elle me toise. Non mais j'hallucine.

« J'ai dit : si t'es pas contente, ca- »

Sa gifle siffle l'air. Je porte une main ensanglantée à la rescousse de ma joue meurtrie. Aow.

« Je te conseille de réfléchir à tes prochains mots parce que je pourrais bien les prendre au sérieux. »

Bon. La colère est complètement redescendue.

Je baisse la tête. Je me sens stupide.

Je ne m'excuse pas, je ne suis pas douée à ça.

Je finis par lever les yeux. Les siens m'assaillent avec une puissance qui achève de me remettre les idées en place. Elle m'a craché cette froideur avec une douleur saisissante. Elle marque encore son visage et ça m'afflige atrocement.

Elle se rapproche. Elle mouille son pouce et efface les traces de sang qui colorent ma joue. Elle ne s'excuse pas pour m'avoir frappé, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle est désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Sacrée Lightning.

Je soupire. Son regard dérive sur ma main blessée qu'elle saisit délicatement et inspecte avec minutie. Je ne le mérite pas, mais elle le fait quand même.

« Je n'ai plus de bandages. »

J'hausse les épaules.

« Pas grave. Je n'avais qu'à pas passer mes nerfs sur du verre. »

Sans prêter de l'importance à ma réplique, elle déchire un bout de sa chemise. Je lis dans ses iris céruléen "c'est moins propre, mais c'est mieux que rien". J'acquiesce.

Elle s'en occupe rapidement. Faut dire qu'elle partage la science des premiers soins avec sa sœur. Ça ne fait pas partie de mes premiers réflexes en situation critique. On est tellement complémentaire.

Elle remarque la morsure, nettement visible. Elle détourne la tête. Je ne sais pas si ça m'énerve ou si ça me peine, mais ça ne me laisse pas indifférente.

« Light… »

Elle relève la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Rien que d'appeler son nom et d'avoir une réponse physique suffit à me faire du bien, à rendre sa présence réelle.

Après avoir fini, elle pose un baiser sur ma joue.

Ah, peut-être qu'elle s'excuse finalement. Non, probablement pas.

Elle m'observe en silence. Je plonge dans son regard. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa peur que j'y vois ou la mienne.

Toute cette douleur…

Je lui en ai fait avaler tellement hier soir que j'ai presque honte. Surtout d'avoir cédé à la panique de façon si égoïste tout à l'heure. Ça l'a blessée. Mais elle l'a encaissé. Elle n'a rien dit. Et encore maintenant elle ne dit rien.

Je… j'ai été mordue.

Je vais me transformer, lentement.

D'abord ce sera la fièvre, je vais délirer. Je vais peut-être halluciner également.

Je n'ai pas regagné d'énergie en dormant cette nuit, je suppose que c'est un fait. Alors, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

J'ai peur.

Quelle blague, je suis terrifiée.

Je ne suis pas prête à mourir, ni à l'abandonner. Et elle n'est pas prête à me laisser partir.

Alors comment on fait ?


End file.
